Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to smart receptacles. The disclosed concept further pertains to receptacles, electrical cord sets, electric cords and electric outlets for a number of loads.
Background Information
Homeowners, apartment dwellers, small business owners and the like constantly want to save energy. However, known power systems are complex and are not understandable by most people. Such consumers of energy need a simple way to know if a power circuit is drawing too much current and if it has been doing so for a relatively long period of time.
Some circuit breakers have a “thermal memory” (which may be ambient temperature compensated) and estimate how long a power circuit can handle an overload. This time is based on the current level. For example, miniature circuit breakers open a power circuit in less than one or two hours (based on the amperage rating) when loaded an additional 35% above its rating, open the power circuit in less than two or four minutes (based on the amperage rating) when loaded an additional 100% above its rating, and remain closed when loaded at 100% or less of its amperage rating.
There is room for improvement in receptacles.